


Uninvited

by herwhiteknight



Series: ficlets within songs [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Implied Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Head between her legs, covered by a sheet that she’d crawled under without uttering a word, she’d taken to worshipping Cosima.
Relationships: Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus
Series: ficlets within songs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Temporary Bliss - The Cab

Sarah knew that Cosima was going to go back to Delphine in the morning. On paper, they sure made the most perfect couple - the intellectual minds of the 21st century. Or something like that.

Oh, but Sarah also knew that Delphine couldn’t make Cosima scream like _that_.

Head between her legs, covered by a sheet that she’d crawled under without uttering a word, she’d taken to worshipping Cosima. They hadn’t spoken, not since Sarah had come in, letting herself into Cosima’s flat without invitation - as was their custom. 

She wasn’t sure when this sort of thing started, or why, but she knew that neither of them could stop their late night rendezvous. They’d brushed it off - in the rare moments that they allowed their lips to be occupied with words and conversations (other than being occupied with each other’s lips) - with excuses. A way to blow off steam. Cosima had once made up the lamest excuse that it was a scientific study.

Sarah had quickly fucking shut her up after she’d _tried_ to continue that line of argument.

But it wasn’t as stupid as the thoughts that started to bloom in Sarah’s heart - and maybe she shouldnt’ve have been so quick as to make fun of Cosima’s familiar _science_ argument. Not when Sarah’s own excuses were to cover up for the fact that she’d fallen in love with her.

Because in the morning, Cosima wasn’t even hers.


End file.
